The Silver Lining
by x A Moment In Time x
Summary: Holly Robinson has had a rough few months. First, she lost her father to the war. Then, she was sent to live out in the country with her uncle. And to top it all off, she stumbled into a magical land with an evil queen out to destroy her and her new friends, the Pevensies. But through it all, she just might find a silver lining. Eventual Ed/OC, but not till the end
1. The Air Raid

**Hello there! Thank you so much for reading my story! It's my very first story, so I'm sorry if it's a bit boring or - well, just not good :) Anyway, I hope you like it!**

* * *

"Holly, you need to get some sleep," Alice Robinson requested, standing in the doorway of her daughter's bedroom. "Besides, you know it's dangerous to leave the lights on at night."

The twelve-year-old looked up from the book she was reading. Alice was wearing her nightgown and a house coat, still clutching the horrible telegram in her right hand. In the past two months, that telegram had never left her grip. Holly was pretty sure she slept with it, honestly.

"You should get some sleep too, Mum," Holly replied softly.

In two months, neither Holly nor Alice had slept through the night. Alice smiled tiredly.

"Don't worry about me, Hol. Just try to sleep, all right?"

Holly sat the book on her nightstand and pulled the blankets tightly around herself. Alice turned off the bedside lamp and started for the door.

"Mum?" Holly said.

"Yes?"

"I miss Dad."

Alice stopped abruptly. Holly hadn't said one word about her father since he died. Neither of them had, actually. Not since the day the telegram came.

Alice sat down on the edge of the bed and patted Holly's arm.

"I miss him too," she croaked. "I miss him very much. But I'll bet he's up in heaven, watching over us always."

Holly smiled faintly. "I know. But I can't talk to him while he's in heaven, now can I?"

"No, I suppose you can't," Alice sighed, glancing at the telegram.

Holly could tell her mother didn't want to discuss this further, and sighed as well.

"Goodnight, Mum."

"Goodnight, Hol."

Alice left the room, and Holly let out a yawn before drifting off to sleep.

* * *

**BANG.**

"HOLLY!"

**BANG.**

Holly jumped out of bed and ran for the door by instinct. Even before the telegram came, she was terrified of the bombs. Holly threw open her bedroom door and sprinted down the hall. Her mother stood at the bottom of the stairs, her face white. Another bomb shook the house as Holly and Alice ran for the front door. They ran towards their bomb shelter, trying to avoid looking at the planes flying overhead. Holly could hear their neighbors screaming in fear – maybe even in pain. Holly didn't have the guts to look back and see which.

Alice flung open the shelter door. They bolted inside and Alice shut the door tightly.

Holly sighed, and sat down on the cot. Alice sat down beside her and put her head in her hands. The telegram fell on the cot between them, and Holly stared down at the words that had changed everything.

_To Mrs. Alice Robinson and Miss Holly Robinson,_

_ I regret to inform you that Private James Robinson has fallen in action._

_ My deepest condolences,_

_ Sargent Rodger Wallace_

That was all they got. One little sentence, and his "Condolences."

They had never even found his body. Alice and Holly had to bury an empty casket. His grave was a simple slab of rock with his name, date of birth and date of death, and some ridiculous quote about life after death that Holly hated.

If there was no war, no evil in the world, and no man named Hitler who wanted to ruin all of their lives, James Robinson would still be alive.

But there was a war, and it was getting worse and worse with every passing day. This was the second bombing within the month.

The bombs shook the shelter violently, and Holly resisted the urge to put her hands over her ears.

Alice sighed. "Holly, I think that maybe you going to stay with your Uncle Kirke isn't such a bad idea after all."

Kirke lived far out in the country, away from the bombs. When Holly was younger, she had loved going out to his house to stay. The old man was very kind, and his sweet attitude made up for his rude housekeeper, Ms. Macready. Kirke and Holly had always been pretty close.

After Holly's dad died, he had offered to give her a safe place to stay until the war ended. Alice had declined, saying that Holly needed time to grieve first. Kirke said that his offer still stood.

Holly had thought it was a bad idea. She didn't want to leave her mother here alone. And well, she had just lost her father. She couldn't bear the thought of being without her mother as well.

But as the bombs shook the ground, Holly wondered if maybe getting out of London wasn't such a bad idea after all.


	2. The Professor's House

** Here's the next chapter! I'll try to post at least once a week, so be on the lookout :) I hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Chronicles of Narnia books or movies!**

* * *

The train station was full of parents and children saying their goodbyes. Holly and Alice worked their way through the crowd to get closer to the train Holly would be boarding. Alice stopped in front of the train doors and bent down to Holly's level.

"Right, you and four other children will be staying with Mr. Kirke. You'll like them, I think. Diggory said their mother was very polite."

Holly forced a smile and nodded, knowing that her mum was trying to convince herself everything would be all right.

"Will you be all right on your own, Mum?" she asked.

Alice smiled and squeezed Holly's hand. "Don't worry about me, Dear." Alice looked up as the train whistle blew. "Off you go, then."

"Bye, Mum," Holly murmured, picking up her trunk.

Holly and Alice had never been very emotional with each other, but the thought of not seeing her mother for months – maybe even years – was enough to make Holly drop her trunk and jump into her mother's arms.

Alice sighed and hugged Holly tightly.

"I love you, Hol," she whispered.

"I love you too, Mum."

Alice bent down to Holly's height and brushed a dark curl out of her face.

"All right then," she smiled. "Time to go. Hopefully, I'll see you very soon."

Holly nodded and allowed Alice to kiss her on the forehead. Then Holly picked up her trunk and walked to the train.

She stepped on the train and handed the conductor her ticket. There was an empty compartment a few doors down, and Holly rushed to the window. The train began to move, and Holly spotted her mother in the crowd. She forced a smile and waved goodbye one last time.

Holly settled into her seat and pulled a book from her shoulder bag. The train stopped what felt like minutes later at the station in Finchley. There was a knock at the compartment door, and four children stood in the doorway.

"Do you mind?" the oldest boy asked.

"Not at all," Holly replied.

The oldest boy smiled as he and his siblings filed in to the compartment. He looked around fifteen, with golden hair and clear blue eyes. The second was a pretty, dark-haired girl about a year younger than the blonde boy. Next was a boy around Holly's age, with dark hair and eyes. The youngest girl was adorable, with short auburn hair and dark blue eyes. She grinned at Holly and plopped down beside her, clutching a teddy bear.

"Hello!" she chirped. "What's your name?"

"Holly."

"I'm Lucy!" she went on happily. "That's Peter, Susan, and Edmund. We've just boarded. Where are you from?"

"Woodford," Holly replied.

"Where are you headed?" Peter asked.

"My Uncle Kirke's house, out in the country," Holly said.

"Did you say Kirke?" Edmund asked, sounding surprised.

"That's where we're headed as well!" Lucy said happily.

* * *

Quite a while later, they arrived at their station – well, if one could call it that. It was nothing but a raised platform and a bench. Holly expected a car to be waiting for them, but nothing was there.

"The professor knew we were coming," Susan remarked.

"Perhaps we've been incorrectly labelled," Edmund suggested.

At that moment, Holly heard the sound of hooves and groaned.

"Typical Macready," she muttered as a stern-looking woman drove up in a horse-drawn wagon.

Peter stepped forward. "Ms. Macready?"

The woman looked at them in displeasure. "I'm afraid so." She looked at their luggage. "Is this it, then? Haven't you brought anything else?"

"No ma'am," Peter said. "It's just us."

Mrs. Macready eyed them. "Small favors."

The five piled their trunks in the wagon and took a seat. If Ms. Macready recognized Holly, she certainly didn't show it. She simply drove off, muttering something about being too old to care for children.

Holly drifted to sleep on the ride to the mansion. Once they arrived, Peter tried to wake her.

"Holly? We're here."

"Let her sleep, child!" Mrs. Macready snapped. "I'm sure she needs it."

"Why?" Lucy asked curiously.

"I expect she hasn't slept properly since her father died," Mrs. Macready remarked.

Susan gasped. "Oh, the poor thing! I had no idea…"

"Well, it's not something I broadcast to the public."

The Pevensies and Ms. Macready turned to see that Holly had woken up, and Susan turned pink. Holly didn't say anything else and busied herself carrying her luggage inside.

Ms. Macready was lecturing them about the house rules.

"Professor Kirke is not accustomed to having children in the house. And as such there are a few rules you need to follow." Ms. Macready walked up the stairs, with the five children following quietly. "There will be no shouting or running. No improper use of the dumb-waiter. No touching of the historical artifacts!" She said the last bit pointedly to Susan, who had reached out to touch a marble head on a pedestal.

Ms. Macready sighed in exasperation before telling them the last rule. "And above all, there shall be no disturbing of the professor."

Later that night, once they had all gotten settled in, Peter came in the girls' room to tuck Lucy in.

"These sheets are scratchy," Lucy complained.

Susan smiled at her. "Wars don't last forever, Lucy. We'll be home soon."

"Yeah, if home's still there," Edmund said, rolling his eyes.

Everyone gave him a withering look.

"Isn't it time you were in bed?" Susan asked pointedly.

"Yes, Mum," Edmund replied sarcastically.

"Ed!" Peter snapped, giving him a look.

Holly hid a laugh at the family drama. It almost made her wish she had siblings.

Peter turned to Lucy with a smile. "You saw outside. This place is huge! We can do whatever we want here."

He looked at Holly pleadingly, thinking maybe Lucy would feel better if someone who had been here already said something nice.

"Yeah," Holly agreed quickly. "Um, I used to love coming here when I was younger."

Lucy finally cracked a smile, and everyone said their goodnights. Edmund and Peter headed across the hall to their room. Susan turned off the lamp, and the three girls drifted off to sleep.


	3. Hide and Seek

**Hello! I've decided to go ahead and post this chapter since I'll be going out of town and won't be back until Sunday. I hope you like it!**

* * *

Holly looked out the window as the rain poured down. So much for having a fun day outside. It had rained all morning, and it probably wouldn't stop for some time.

Peter and Susan were playing what was possibly the most boring game Holly had ever heard of. Susan was reading words out of the biggest dictionary on the planet, and Peter would try to guess the origin and definition. It was almost painful to listen to.

"Gastro vascular," Susan said. "Come on, Peter. Gastro vascular."

Peter sighed. "Is it Latin?"

"Yes."

"Is it Latin for the worst game ever invented?" Edmund asked from where he was laying underneath a table.

Holly wasn't entirely sure _why_ he was laying underneath a table. Honestly, she didn't feel like asking and getting a sarcastic response.

Peter grinned at his brother as Susan sighed angrily and slammed the book closed.

Lucy got up and looked at Peter hopefully. "We could play hide and seek?"

"But we're already having so much fun," Peter said sarcastically.

Susan glared at him.

Lucy gave her best puppy dog face. "_Please?_"

Peter sighed. "One…two…three…"

The other four scattered. Holly jumped behind a curtain. She flattened against the wall, hoping Peter wouldn't see her feet at the bottom.

The curtain was flung open, and Edmund frowned at her.

"Move over!" he demanded.

"I was here first!" Holly snapped.

"Well, I'm bigger than you," Edmund said childishly.

Holly snorted. "Is that supposed to be a threat?"

"Quiet, you two!" Susan hissed from her hiding spot.

Edmund and Holly glared at each other, but Holly moved over to let Edmund behind the curtain. Edmund was rather shocked, actually. Holly didn't say much, and he hadn't expected her to be so – well, challenging.

Holly was thinking that it was such a shame he was so rude. If he were a bit nicer, they could possibly become friends.

"Ninety-eight, ninety-nine, one hundred. Ready or not, here I come!"

"It's all right, I'm back! I'm all right!"

Holly sighed.

"What is she doing?" Edmund groaned. He turned to Holly. "Go tell her to be quiet!"

"No way, she's _your_ little sister!" Holly snapped.

Edmund rolled his eyes at her and poked his head out to glare at Lucy. "Shut up, he's coming!"

"Edmund, get back before Peter –"

Peter rounded the corner and saw the three of them. He frowned, and Edmund sighed angrily.

"I don't think you three have quite got the idea of this game," he said.

"Weren't you wondering where I was?" Lucy asked, looking confused.

"Lucy, that's the point," Edmund groaned. "That's why he was seeking you!"

Susan appeared from her hiding spot with a frown. "Does this mean I win?"

"I don't think Lucy wants to play anymore," Peter told her.

"But I've been gone for hours," Lucy mumbled.

"Lucy, it's been less than five minutes," Holly said slowly.

Lucy told them in a rush what had happened to her, about a magical wardrobe and a land called Narnia and a faun named Tumnus. She dragged them off to a spare room, empty except for a large wooden wardrobe.

Susan walked forward and opened the doors. She pushed the coats aside and found nothing but a wall. Edmund walked around the back and tapped the wood.

"The only wood in here is the back of the wardrobe," Susan told Lucy.

"One game at a time, Lu," Peter chuckled. "We don't all have your imagination."

"But I wasn't imagining!" Lucy cried.

"That's enough, Lucy," Susan reprimanded.

"I wouldn't lie about this!"

"Well, I believe you," Edmund spoke up.

"You do?" Lucy asked.

He grinned in response. "Of course. Didn't I tell you about the football field in the bathroom cupboard?"

Lucy's face fell, and Holly rolled her eyes at him.

"Will you just stop?" Peter said to his younger brother. "You just have to make everything worse, don't you?"

"It was just a joke," Edmund defended.

"When are you gonna learn to grow up?" Peter asked exasperatedly.

That set Edmund off. He got in Peter's face furiously. "Shut up! You think you're Dad, but you're not!"

He turned and stormed out of the room, leaving an uncomfortable silence behind him.

"Well,_ that_ was nicely handled," Susan said with a glare.

With that, she turned and followed Edmund out of the room.

Holly sighed and walked out of the room as well, exhausted by all the drama.

"But it really was there," Lucy said softly.

Peter turned to give her a look. "Susan's right, Lucy. That's enough."

* * *

"It's there! It's really there!"

Holly groaned and sat up to see Lucy wasn't in the room, and Susan was getting out of bed reluctantly. They went to the boys' room, where Lucy stood next to Peter's bed, shaking his shoulder urgently.

"Narnia!" Lucy was saying.

"What's going on?" Susan asked.

"It's the middle of the night!" Holly complained, rubbing her eyes.

"It's all in the wardrobe like I told you!" Lucy told the girls excitedly.

Susan sighed. "You were just dreaming, Lucy."

"But I haven't!" Lucy insisted. "I saw Mr. Tumnus again! And this time, Edmund went too!"

Edmund froze at Lucy's words, and everyone looked over at him.

"You…you saw the faun?" Peter asked.

"Well, he didn't actually go there with me," Lucy backtracked. She turned to frown at her brother. "What _were_ you doing, Edmund?"

Edmund glanced uneasily at his brother. "I was just playing along. Sorry, Peter. I shouldn't have encouraged her." Lucy's eyes filled with tears. "But you know little children these days. They just don't know when to stop pretending."

Lucy burst into tears and fled the room, with Susan close behind. As Peter ran out of the room, he gave Edmund a nice shove.

Edmund looked up and noticed Holly glaring at him. He knew she was going to lecture him and sent her a cold glare.

"What?" he snapped.

"You're impossible," she fumed. "That's your baby sister. The least you could do is _act_ like you care."

"What do you know?" Edmund demanded. "It's not like you have siblings! You don't know what it's like!"

Holly's eyes narrowed, and she stepped closer to Edmund. "I do know that I would never, _ever_ treat another person the way you treat Lucy. Can't you see how much she looks up to you? And all you ever do is put her down. It's pathetic."

With that, Holly turned on her heel and left the room, leaving a fuming Edmund behind.


	4. Narnia

"I hate Cricket," Holly mumbled to herself the next day.

Edmund was batting, Susan was catching, Holly was in the outfield, and Peter was throwing.

Holly didn't mind _watching_ Cricket – she actually thought it was an interesting game. What she didn't like was having to chase after the stupid ball every time Edmund hit it too far.

Holly glanced over at Lucy, who was reading a book by herself, and wondered how much she would be teased for backing out and going to sit with the younger girl.

"Peter winds up, poised to take yet another wicket!" Peter was saying in an annoying announcer voice.

He threw the ball and hit Edmund in the leg.

"OW!"

Peter grinned. "Whoops! Wake up, Dolly Daydream!"

"Why can't we play hide and seek again?" Edmund asked.

"I thought you said it was a kid's game," Peter replied coolly.

"Besides," Susan said. "We could all use the fresh air."

"It's not like there isn't air inside," Edmund sniffed.

Holly hid a laugh and Susan shot her a look.

"Are you ready?" Peter asked, sounding annoyed.

Edmund smirked. "Are you?"

Peter threw the ball, and Edmund swung. He knocked the ball – straight into the upstairs window.

"_Edmund!_" Holly sighed.

They all rushed upstairs to find that Edmund had destroyed not only a window, but an old suit of armor that was probably priceless.

"Well done, Ed," Peter said.

"You balled it!" Edmund snapped.

"What on earth's going on up there?"

The five looked at each other in panic. "The Macready!"

"Come on!" Peter said.

They started running through the house, but everywhere they went, they heard Macready close behind. Eventually, they found themselves in the spare room. All five froze for a second.

Then Edmund ran forward and threw the wardrobe door open.

"Come on!" he called impatiently.

"You've got to be joking," Susan said.

They heard footsteps outside the door, and there was no choice but to hide.

Holly ran in after Edmund, then Lucy, and Susan and Peter in the back. Edmund and Holly ran all the way to the back, and Holly gasped when her hand brushed against something cold and prickly.

"What the…?"

Holly found herself in a snow-covered forest. There was a lamp-post in the middle of the clearing, just like Lucy said.

"Impossible," Susan breathed.

"Don't worry," Lucy smirked. "I'm sure it's just your imagination."

Peter smiled sheepishly at his baby sister. "I don't suppose saying we're sorry would quite cover it?"

"No, it wouldn't," Lucy replied. Then, she threw a snowball at Peter's face. "But that might!"

A snowball fight broke out, but it was quickly stopped when Edmund was hit.

"Ow! Stop it!"

Peter glared at him. "You little liar."

"You didn't believe her, either!"

"Apologize to Lucy," Peter demanded. "Say you're sorry!"

"All right!" Edmund said. "I'm sorry."

"That's all right," Lucy smiled. "Some little children just don't know when to stop pretending."

"Very funny," Edmund muttered.

"Maybe we should go back," Susan fretted.

"Can't we look around first?" Holly asked.

"I think Lucy should decide," Peter announced, smiling at his sister.

Lucy's face lit up. "I'd like you all to meet Mr. Tumnus!"

"Mr. Tumnus it is," Peter nodded.

"We can't go hiking in the snow dressed like this!" Susan said, rubbing her arms against the cold.

Peter grabbed some coats from the wardrobe and started passing them around.

"I don't think the professor would mind us using these," he said. "Anyway, if you think about it logically, we aren't even taking them out of the wardrobe."

Peter handed Edmund a black coat with lots of fur at the top.

"But that's a girl's coat!" he protested.

"I know," Peter glowered.

They all followed Lucy through the forest for a few minutes as she talked happily to Peter and Susan.

Edmund was sulking in the back, and Holly slowed down to walk with him. He glared at her.

"What, are you going to yell at me as well?" he snapped.

"Actually, I was just going to walk with you so you wouldn't be all alone," Holly replied coolly. "But that's all right, I can see that you'd rather be alone."

Holly sped up, and Edmund sighed.

"Wait," he said, reaching for her arm.

The pair came to a stop, and Holly raised an eyebrow expectantly.

"What did I do to make you hate me so much?" he demanded.

"I don't hate you," Holly insisted.

"You act like it," Edmund said.

Holly shrugged. "All I'm doing is treating you the same way you treat me. Maybe you should try being _nice_ to people."

"Holly, Edmund, hurry up!" Peter yelled. "You don't want to get lost out here!"

Holly and Edmund didn't say anything, but they walked together the rest of the way to Mr. Tumnus's house.

Lucy stopped talking to Susan and froze. She was staring at a smashed in doorway. Then she ran in the house.

"Lu?" Peter called.

The place was completely ransacked.

"Who would do something like this?" Lucy whispered.

Peter was holding a piece of paper, and he read it aloud. "The faun Tumnus is hereby charged with high treason against her Imperial Majesty, Jadis, Queen of Narnia, for comforting her enemies and fraternizing with humans. Signed Maugrim, Captain of the Secret Police. Long live the queen."

"All right," Susan said. "Now we really should go back."

"What about Mr. Tumnus?" Lucy demanded.

"If he was arrested for being with a human, I don't think there's much we can do."

"You don't understand, do you?" Lucy said miserably. "I'm the human. She must've found out he helped me."

"Maybe we should call the police," Peter suggested.

Holly pointed to the paper in his hands. "Peter, they _are_ the police."

"Don't worry, Lu," Peter said. "We'll think of something."

"Why?" Edmund asked. "I mean, he's a criminal."

Everyone was lost in their own thoughts. They heard a bird chirping from the doorway.

"Did that bird just 'psst' us?" Susan asked.

Shrugging, Peter walked towards the bird with the others close behind. Just as they got close, it flew off.

They heard a rustling sound behind a rock. Susan grabbed Peter's arm in fear, and all five children shrunk back.

A beaver popped its head around the rock. Everyone sighed in relief.

"It's a beaver!" Lucy stated.

Peter extended his hand.

"Here boy!" He clicked his tongue at the beaver. "Here boy!"

The beaver stared at Peter. "I ain't gonna smell it, if that's what you want."

Holly's jaw dropped, and Lucy giggled.

"Oh, sorry," Peter mumbled.

"Lucy Pevensie?" the beaver asked.

"Yes?" Lucy said. The beaver took out a hankie and handed it to her. "That's the hankie I gave to Mr. –"

"Tumnus," the beaver finished. "He got it to me just before they took him."

"Is he alright?" Lucy asked worriedly.

The beaver looked around uneasily. "Further in."

He turned and headed deeper into the forest. Peter moved to follow, and Susan grabbed his arm.

"What are you doing?" she hissed.

"She's right," Edmund agreed. "How do we know we can trust him?"

Peter shrugged. "He said he knows the faun."

"He's a beaver," Susan said exasperatedly. "He shouldn't be _saying_ anything!"

The beaver came back and looked at them curiously. "Everything all right?"

"Yes," Peter replied quickly. "We were just talking."

"That's better left for safe quarters," the beaver whispered.

"He means the trees," Lucy clarified.

"If it's not safe here, maybe we _should_ follow him," Holly suggested.

Peter nodded, and the five cautiously followed the beaver. He led them through the forest for a while until they finally reached a dam.

"All right, it looks like the old girl's got the kettle on!" he said happily. "Nice cup of Rosy Lee."

"It's lovely!" Lucy said, looking at the house in the middle of the dam.

"Awe, it's merely a trifle, it's still got a little bit to do, not quite finished yet," the beaver said modestly.

"Beaver? Is that you?" a female voice called. "I've been worried sick!" A female beaver rounded the corner. "If I find you've been out with Badger again I –"

She froze when she saw the five humans with her husband.

"Oh," she sighed. "Those aren't badgers. I never thought I'd live to see this day!" She turned angrily to her husband. "Look at my fur! You couldn't give me ten minutes' warning?"

"I would've given you a week if I thought it would've helped!" he shot back.

"Come inside. And we'll see if we can't get you some food. And some civilized company."

They all walked inside. There were only three seats open at the table, so Edmund and Holly sat on the stairs by the door.

"Isn't there anything we can do to help Tumnus?" Peter asked as they ate.

"I'd say he's at the Witch's castle," Mr. Beaver replied. "And you know what I say. There's few who enter those gates that come out again."

"Fish and chips!" Mrs. Beaver announced, glaring at her husband for upsetting Lucy. "But there is hope, dear."

"Oh, yeah, there's a lot more than hope!" Mr. Beaver said. "Aslan is on the move."

"Who's Aslan?" Edmund asked.

Mr. Beaver burst out laughing. "Who's Aslan? You cheeky little blighter!"

Mrs. Beaver nudged him.

"You don't know, do you?" Mr. Beaver said in shock.

"We haven't exactly been here very long," Peter replied.

"He's only the king of the whole wood!" Mr. Beaver told them. "The top piece. The real king of Narnia."

"He's been away for a long while," Mrs. Beaver explained.

"But he's just got back! And he's waiting for you at the Stone Table!"

Holly frowned when she felt a burst of cool air. She looked up to see Edmund was gone. With an annoyed sigh, she quietly got up and followed him.

He was trudging through the snow, and Holly hurried to catch up.

"Just where are you going?" she demanded.

Edmund jumped and turned around.

"That's none of your business," he replied.

Holly shrugged. "Well, I'm not letting you go off alone. Like it or not, you're stuck with me."

Edmund rolled his eyes. "Fine. But try to keep up."

Holly sighed and followed him through the dark woods. Edmund had dropped his coat along the way, and after a bit of walking, Holly found hers was a nuisance as well. She hung it on a branch right outside the Witch's castle.

"Are you sure about this?" Holly whispered as they walked in the courtyard.

Edmund nodded. They walked around, looking in slight fear of the stone statues. Edmund stopped to draw a pair of glasses on a lion.

"Oh, very nice, Edmund," Holly said sarcastically.

Edmund smirked and stepped over what he thought was a statue of a wolf.

It wasn't.

* * *

**Ooh, a cliffhanger :) I hope you like it!**


	5. The Witch's Castle

Holly gasped and jumped back as a live wolf pinned Edmund to the ground.

"Be still, stranger, or you'll never move again," he growled.

"Edmund!"

Holly took a step forward, but the wolf glared at her. She froze in place.

"Who are you?" he asked Edmund.

"I'm Edmund," he said. "I met the queen in the woods. She told me to come back here. I'm a Son of Adam."

Holly vaguely wondered what a Son of Adam was as the wolf backed off a little.

"My apologies, fortunate favorite of the queen. Or else, not so fortunate."

The wolf let Edmund up and led the two into the castle. He stopped at the throne room, completely made of ice just like the rest of the castle.

"Wait here," the wolf instructed.

Holly stayed in the doorway warily as Edmund went to sit on the throne. Holly rolled her eyes at him.

"Like it?"

Holly and Edmund both jumped and looked over to see the White Witch and a dwarf watching them.

"Yes," Edmund said, jumping out of the chair. "Your Majesty."

"I thought you might." She sat down. "Tell me, Edmund. Are your sisters deaf?"

"No."

"And your brother, is he unintelligent?"

"Well, I think so, but Mum says –"

"Then how dare you bring only one?" she shouted, turning her glare on Holly for a second.

"I tried!" Edmund said, backing away.

"Edmund, I asked so little of you."

"They just don't listen to me –"

"You couldn't even do that."

"Well, I did bring them halfway. They're at a little house at the dam, with the beavers."

The Witch arched an eyebrow. "Well, I suppose you're not a total loss, then, are you?"

She turned to walk away.

"I was wondering," Edmund said after her. "Could I maybe have some more Turkish Delight now?"

Holly was going to kill him. They were in big trouble, and he was worried about _food_.

"Our guest is hungry," the Witch said to her dwarf servant.

"This way for your num nums!"

The dwarf drew a dagger and held it to Edmund's back. As the dwarf passed, he roughly grabbed Holly's arm and dragged her along as well. If possible, the further they went in the dungeons, the colder it got.

The dwarf opened a cell and shoved Holly inside. She smacked her head on the ice and groaned in pain.

The dwarf laughed and shoved Edmund inside as well. He chained Edmund's ankles down, but left Holly alone. He then threw in a plate of moldy food and slammed the door closed.

Edmund realized that Holly hadn't moved.

"Holly?" he asked.

She groaned in response. Edmund scooted closer to her and carefully pulled her into a sitting position.

Her head was bleeding, but just a little. Edmund ripped a piece from his undershirt and handed it to her.

"Thanks," Holly said, wincing as she put the cloth to her head.

"I'm so sorry," Edmund said miserably. "This is all my fault."

Holly shrugged. "I'm the idiot who followed you."

"I'll find a way to get you out of here," Edmund promised. "You shouldn't have to pay for my mistake."

Holly smiled faintly and leaned back against the ice-cold wall. Edmund took a cautious bite from the bread and started choking. He grabbed the mug, only to find it empty.

"Word of advice," Edmund said darkly. "Don't try the bread."

Holly wrinkled her nose at the disgusting bread.

"If you're not going to eat that."

Edmund and Holly jumped and saw a faun in the cell next to theirs. Edmund grabbed the bread and handed it to the faun.

"I'd get up, but my legs."

His legs were chained as well.

"Mr. Tumnus?" Edmund asked.

"What's left of him," Mr. Tumnus replied. "You're Lucy Pevensie's brother?"

"I'm Edmund."

"You have the same nose," Tumnus joked before turning to Holly. "And you're her sister, Susan?"

Holly shook her head. "No, I'm Holly Robinson. Not related."

"Forgive me," Tumnus said quickly. "When Lucy described Susan, she said she had dark hair and blue eyes."

Holly smiled slightly, still a bit dizzy from hitting her head.

"Is Lucy alright?" Tumnus asked. "Is she safe?"

"I don't know," Edmund replied sadly.

The three jumped as the White Witch entered.

"My police tore that dam apart," she said. "Your little family are nowhere to be found." She grabbed Edmund by the collar and lifted him off the ground. "Where did they go?"

"I don't know!"

The Witch sighed and threw Edmund back on the ground. She turned to Holly and raised her wand. Holly squeezed her eyes shut in fear.

"Wait!" Edmund shouted. "The Beaver said something about Aslan!"

"Aslan?" the Witch repeated. "Where?"

"I –"

"He was captured, Your Majesty, he can't be expected to know anything –"

The dwarf hit Tumnus with the blunt end of his axe.

"I said, where is Aslan?" the Witch repeated.

"_We don't know_," Holly insisted.

"We left before they said anything," Edmund agreed.

"Guard! Release the faun!"

Tumnus yelled in pain as the ogre guard dragged him out of the cell.

"Do you know why you're here, Faun?" the Witch asked.

"Because I believe in a free Narnia," Tumnus replied defiantly.

"You're here because he turned you in for sweets!" the Witch said.

Tumnus looked at Edmund in shock.

"Take him upstairs and ready my sleigh," the Witch commanded. "Edmund misses his family."

* * *

"It's been nearly an hour," Holly murmured. "Maybe she left without us."

Edmund smiled faintly. "How's your head?"

"Fine," Holly said. "I've had worse. One time I fell off a swing at the park, and my dad had to…"

Holly trailed off and looked away from Edmund.

Edmund couldn't even imagine losing his father. Though he had been away at war for a while, Frank Pevensie always wrote to his wife and children. They heard from him about once a month, but it was enough to reassure them that he was okay.

Edmund watched Holly pull her knees to her chest and sigh heavily. He wanted to make her feel better, but he didn't know how.

The door was flung open. Ginabrik the dwarf unchained Edmund and an ogre roughly pulled him off the ground. The ogre grabbed Holly with his other arm and shoved them out of the cell.

Edmund and Holly were dragged from the dungeon and through the courtyard. Holly gasped and Edmund froze when they saw a now stone Mr. Tumnus.

"When you're ready," the Witch said lazily from her sleigh.

Edmund sat at the Witch's feet, and Holly sat near the edge of the sleigh. The Witch ignored them as they rode from the castle and into the woods.

Once they were far enough from the castle, Edmund turned to Holly. He glanced up to make sure the Witch wasn't looking.

"I'm sorry," he whispered.

"Edmund, what –"

With one last look at the Witch, Edmund shoved Holly off the sleigh.

* * *

**Sorry that this chapter is so choppy! I've been working on it all day and this is the best version :/ I promise I'll try to make up for it in the next chapter! x**


	6. Father Christmas

Holly landed in the snow with a thud. It took her a second to realize that Edmund was giving her a chance to escape. She scrambled to her feet and bolted into the woods. Holly took refuge in a small cave and stayed as quiet as possible. The sound of sleigh bells grew more and more distant, and Holly sighed in relief.

She got to her feet and walked through the woods, staying in the shadows as much as possible. Holly moved quickly, trying to catch up with Peter, Susan, and Lucy.

It wasn't long before she heard their voices. She picked up the pace and found six people standing in a large clearing.

Susan was the first to see her, and she gasped.

"Holly!"

Holly smiled and ran the rest of the way. Lucy and Susan hugged her at the same time. Peter grinned and hugged her as well.

"Where's Edmund?" Lucy asked.

Holly looked at the snow and shook her head. "He helped me get away, but he couldn't –"

Holly trailed off, biting her lips. Peter put a hand on her shoulder, letting her know they didn't blame her.

"We're glad you're all right," Mr. Beaver said.

"Very glad, my dear," Mrs. Beaver added, patting her on the back.

Holly looked at the sixth person with a frown.

"Erm…who's that?" she whispered.

"Father Christmas!" Lucy replied excitedly.

Holly's eyebrows shot up. "You've _got_ to be joking."

"I'm afraid not," Father Christmas laughed, and it was then that Holly realized the other three had gifts in their hands.

Well, maybe "gifts" wasn't the right word. Peter had a sword and shield, Susan had a bow and arrows and an ivory horn, and Lucy had a dagger and a small cordial of a red liquid.

"And I have a present for you as well," Father Christmas went on, rummaging in the red bag on his sleigh.

He pulled out a silver bow and a silver quiver of arrows and handed it to her.

"If you believe in this bow, it shall not fail you," he said with a twinkle in his eyes.

Holly ran her fingers down the bow in slight awe. It fit perfectly in her hands and was light enough for her to carry almost anywhere.

"Now, I'm afraid I must be off," Father Christmas announced, getting on the sleigh. "Things can pile up, especially if you've been gone for a hundred years. Long live Aslan! And Merry Christmas!"

With that, he was off.

"Told you he was real," Lucy grinned at Susan.

Mrs. Beaver look at Holly and gasped. "Oh my, what's happened to your head?"

Holly felt her head and pulled her hand back. It wasn't bleeding anymore, but she was sure that there was dried blood matted in her hair. The thought made Holly wrinkle her nose.

"I hit my head at the Witch's castle," Holly explained. "It stopped bleeding a long time ago, don't worry."

Susan pulled a handkerchief out of her pocket and wet it in the snow. She handed it to Holly, who gratefully washed out her hair.

"Wait!" Peter exclaimed suddenly. "Father Christmas said winter was almost over. You know what that means? No more ice!"

* * *

The group rushed towards the river to find the ice was, in fact, melting.

"We need to cross, now," Peter announced.

"No, beavers make dams!" Lucy protested.

"I'm not that fast, dear," Mr. Beaver chuckled.

"Come on!" Peter insisted, pulling Lucy towards the remaining ice.

"Wait, will you just think about this for a minute?" Susan said.

"We don't have a minute!"

"I was just trying to be realistic."

"No, you're trying to be smart, as usual."

They heard wolves howling. Susan and Holly looked at each other in alarm before following the others to the ice. Peter took a step, and the ice moved treacherously.

"Maybe I should go first," Mr. Beaver suggested.

"Maybe you should," Peter agreed.

Mr. Beaver took a careful step on the ice. The ice gave a little, but didn't break.

"You've been sneaking second helpings, haven't you?" Mrs. Beaver accused.

"Well, you never know which meal's gonna be your last," Mr. Beaver replied. "Especially with your cooking."

The rest carefully walked on the ice, trying to cross as fast as possible.

"If Mum knew what we were doing…" Susan said.

"Mum's not here," Peter snapped.

"Will you two _stop?_" Holly snapped.

Peter turned and glared at Holly, but before he could say anything, Lucy gasped.

"Oh no!" she yelled, pointing in front of them.

The wolves had found them.

"Run!"

The wolves cut them off. Holly looked back to find they were surrounded. One of the wolves snapped at Mr. Beaver.

Peter drew his sword.

"Put that down, boy," the wolf sneered. "Someone could get hurt. Leave now, while you can, and your brother leaves with you."

"Stop, Peter, maybe we should listen to him!" Susan cried.

"Smart girl," the wolf laughed.

"Don't listen to him!" Mr. Beaver called. "Kill him! Kill him now!"

"Awe, come on," the wolf sneered. "This isn't your war. All my queen wants is for you to take your family and go."

"Look, just because some man in a red coat hands you a sword, it doesn't make you a hero!" Susan screamed. "Just drop it!"

"No, Peter!" Mr. Beaver yelled. "Narnia needs you! Kill him while you still have a chance!"

"What's it gonna be, Son of Adam?" the wolf asked. "I won't wait forever."

Holly glanced uneasily at the wall of ice behind them – which was about to burst.

"Pete, the waterfall!" Holly screamed as the ice made treacherous noises.

Then the water came spilling out.

"Peter!" Lucy cried.

"Hold on to me!" Peter yelled, stabbing his sword into the ice.

The three girls grabbed onto him and held on tight as the water rushed at them. They were dragged underwater, and Holly felt Lucy slipping. She quickly let go of Peter and grabbed on to the younger girl. They both kicked for the surface.

Holly gasped as they were tossed by the river.

"Swim to the shore!" she yelled at Lucy.

With difficultly, the two girls managed to make it to the shore.

"Thanks," Lucy said shakily.

"Lucy! Holly!"

Susan and Peter weren't far away, and Susan was near panicking by the time the youngest two reached the group.

"Has anyone seen my coat?" Lucy asked as they walked closer.

"I don't think you'll be needing those coats anymore," Mrs. Beaver said.

Everyone followed her gaze and smiled. The trees were blooming, and the snow was melting. By the time they reached the forest, almost all the snow was gone. They shed their coats happily.

* * *

**Hello everyone! I hope you liked this chapter.**

** Quick announcement: I will be starting school next week, and I won't be able to update on Fridays anymore. Expect updates on Saturdays, and hopefully I will have enough time to update every week as usual :)**


	7. Aslan

Holly was in awe.

They had only been walking for half an hour when they reached a camp. There were dozens of amazing creatures gathered, and they all watched as the beavers and the children approached.

"Why are they all staring at us?" Susan wondered aloud.

"Maybe they think_ you_ look funny," Lucy giggled.

They approached what appeared to be the main tent. Peter held out his sword awkwardly.

"We have come to see Aslan," he announced.

Holly bit back a laugh, and he gave her a nervous look.

All the creatures bowed, and Peter lowered his sword. A lion stepped out from the biggest tent.

As if by instinct, the children and the beavers went to their knees in respect.

"Welcome Peter, Son of Adam," Aslan said, and Holly thought his voice was one of the most calming things she had ever heard. "Welcome Susan, Holly, and Lucy, Daughters of Eve. And welcome to you, Beavers. You have my thanks. But where is the fourth?"

"That's why we're here, sir," Peter said as they stood. "We need your help."

"We had a little trouble along the way," Susan added.

Peter sighed as he sheathed his sword. "Our brother's been captured by the White Witch."

"Captured?" Aslan repeated. "How could this happen?"

"He betrayed them, Your Majesty," Mr. Beaver said, and Holly glared at him.

"Then he has betrayed us all!" a centaur said angrily.

"You don't even know him!" Holly snapped at him.

"Peace, both of you," Aslan commanded. "I'm sure there's an explanation."

"It's my fault, really," Peter said. "I was too hard on him."

Susan placed a hand on his shoulder. "We all were."

"Sir, he's our brother," Lucy pleaded.

"I know, Dear One," Aslan said. "But that only makes the betrayal all the worse. This may be harder than you think."

* * *

"Mum hasn't had a dress like this since before the war," Susan remarked, looking at her reflection in the water.

The three girls had washed up and changed. Susan was in a dark green dress, Lucy was beside her in a pale blue dress, and Holly sat in a tree, wearing a dark purple one. The Pevensie sisters were standing near the stream while Holly sat on a thick tree branch, leaning back against the trunk and trying to stay awake.

"We should bring her one back!" Lucy said excitedly. "A whole trunk full!"

"If we ever get back," Susan said. Lucy looked sad, and Susan backtracked. "I'm sorry I'm like that. We used to have fun together, didn't we?"

"Yes, before you got boring!" Lucy laughed.

"Oh, really?"

Susan splashed at Lucy, who screamed and splashed back. Holly watched from the tree, laughing at the sisters.

Susan grinned and went to get a towel.

There was a bark and two screams.

"Please don't try to run. We're tired, and we prefer to kill you quickly."

Susan threw the towel in the wolf's face and ran.

"Up here!" Holly screamed, practically dragging Lucy into the tree.

Susan grabbed her horn and climbed up as well, blowing the horn. The wolves snapped up at them. Susan was on one of the lowest branches and couldn't climb any higher.

"Get back!" Peter yelled, drawing his sword as he ran forward.

Aslan and the others arrived, and several soldiers ran forward to help.

"No! Stay your weapons. This is Peter's battle."

"You may think you're king," the wolf taunted. "But you're gonna die like a dog!"

The wolf pounced.

"PETER!" Lucy screamed.

The girls jumped out of the tree and ran to Peter. They shoved the dead wolf aside, and Peter sat up. He looked dazed, and all three girls hugged him tightly.

Aslan let the other wolf go, and he ran for the woods.

"After him. He'll lead you to Edmund."

Most of the soldiers ran after the wolf, and the four children stood up.

Aslan looked at Peter.

"Peter, clean your sword."

Peter did, and then stabbed the sword into the ground, going on one knee. Aslan placed a paw on his shoulder.

"Rise, Sir Peter Wolfsbane, knight of Narnia."

Peter grinned at the girls, who looked back in shock. Peter, smiling happily, sheathed his sword.

* * *

**Sorry that this chapter is super short. I wanted to end it here because...Edmund is back in the next one! A LOT is gonna happen in chapter eight, so prepare yourselves :)**


	8. Traitor

Holly woke the next morning to Lucy shaking her excitedly.

"Holly, get up! Edmund's here! He's okay!"

"WHAT?"

Holly jumped out of her bed and scrambled to get dressed. Less than a minute later, she and Lucy rushed outside. They ran to where Susan and Peter stood.

Aslan and Edmund stood up on the hill, deep in conversation. Holly knew better than to interrupt.

After what seemed like forever, Edmund and Aslan walked towards them.

"What's done is done," Aslan said firmly. "There is no need to speak to Edmund about what is past."

The lion left the five children alone.

Edmund stared at the ground sheepishly.

"Hello," he said softly.

Lucy grinned and ran to hug her brother. Edmund smiled in relief and returned the hug.

As soon as Lucy let go, Susan hugged her younger brother tightly.

Holly smiled at him, but Edmund's smile vanished, and it was replaced by guilt.

"Holly, I really am so sorry –"

"Don't," Holly cut him off. "I'm just glad you're safe."

Edmund smiled.

"Are you all right?" Susan asked him.

"I'm a little tired."

"You should get some sleep," Peter said, speaking for the first time.

Edmund's guilty expression returned at his brother's tone, and he slowly made his way to the tents.

"And Edmund?" Peter called, causing Edmund to turn around. Peter grinned. "Try not to wander off."

Edmund smirked.

* * *

Edmund slept all day and night, and Holly wondered if he would be awake by breakfast the next morning.

He did make it to breakfast, dressed in Narnian clothes and looking better than he had the day before. He sat down between Lucy and Holly and immediately began shoveling down food.

Lucy laughed as she watched him. "Narnia's not going to run out of toast, Ed."

Edmund smiled at his little sister as he continued to eat.

"I'm sure they'll pack some for the journey back," Peter commented, causing the other four to freeze and look at him curiously.

"We're going home?" Susan asked, sounding almost disappointed.

"_You_ are," Peter replied. "I promised mum I'd keep you three safe, but it doesn't mean I can't stay behind and help."

"But they need us!" Lucy argued. "All five of us!"

"Lucy, it's too dangerous!" Peter insisted. "You and Holly almost drowned. Edmund was almost killed!"

"Which is why we have to stay," Edmund said quietly. "I've seen what the White Witch can do, and I helped her do it. And we can't leave these people behind to suffer for it."

Lucy reached out to grab her brother's hand, and Holly smiled at the conviction in his tone.

"Well, I suppose that's it, then," Susan said, getting up.

"Where are you going?" Peter asked.

Susan grinned and grabbed her bow and arrows. "To get in some practice."

Holly smiled and jumped up, grabbing her bow and arrows as well. She followed Susan to the archery field, eager to finally use her bow.

"Have you ever used a bow and arrow before?" Susan asked.

"No," Holly admitted. "You?"

"No."

The girls smiled nervously as they reached the field. There was a target across the clearing.

Susan shot first, and she hit the second ring.

"Nice," Holly commented.

Lucy ran up to the two girls with her dagger. She grinned and threw it.

The dagger hit the bullseye. Susan and Holly looked at Lucy in shock, and the younger girl grinned.

"Your turn, Holly!" Lucy chirped.

Holly drew an arrow and notched it. She took aim and shot.

The arrow soared past the target, not even getting close.

The three girls burst out laughing.

"So I might need to work on my aim," Holly giggled.

"Remember what Father Christmas told you, Holly!" Lucy insisted. "You have to believe in the bow!"

Holly was skeptical. She glanced at Susan, who shrugged.

"Now try it again, and believe that you'll hit the bullseye," Lucy demanded.

Holly sighed and took her aim. She tried to imagine the arrow hitting its mark.

This time, the arrow stuck in the outer ring.

"Well, it's a start," Susan said kindly.

"You didn't believe enough!" Lucy accused jokingly, and the girls laughed.

"Let's keep trying," Holly said determinedly.

She _was_ going to hit the bullseye before the day ended.

Susan, Lucy, and Holly stayed on the archery field all day. Lucy proved to be a natural and one of the centaurs suggested she practice with moving targets.

Watching a soldier run around the field, in full body armor, holding a target while a ten-year-old girl threw knives at him was quite funny, and it gathered a small crowd.

Susan and Holly took turns shooting, and both improved a lot during the day. By the end, both were able to hit the target consistently, and both had gotten at least one bullseye.

Around lunchtime, a dryad ran on the field, looking worried.

"Your Highnesses!" she called. "Come quickly! The Witch has demanded a meeting with Aslan! She's almost here!"

The three girls looked at each other in alarm and ran towards Aslan's tent with their weapons in hand. They stood in the front of the crowd that stood around nervously.

Edmund and Peter ran to stand next to them moments later, having just come from the other training field.

"She's here," Lucy said, pointing.

Ginabrik walked in front of the Witch, who was carried by four ogres.

"Queen of Narnia! Empress of the Lone Islands!"

Ginabrik continued announcing the Witch's titles, but he couldn't be heard over the booing of the Narnians.

The ogres sat her down, and the Witch walked towards Aslan calmly.

She sent a smirk at Edmund before looking back to the lion.

"You have a traitor in your midst, Aslan," she announced.

"His offense was not against you," Aslan replied calmly.

"Have you forgotten the laws upon which Narnia was built?" the Witch asked.

"Do not recite the deep magic to me, Witch!" Aslan snarled. "I was there when it was written."

"Then you'll remember well that every traitor belongs to me," the Witch sneered. "His blood is my property."

Everyone reacted immediately. Holly, who stood closest to Edmund, grabbed his hand firmly and refused to let go, with her other hand holding her bow tightly. Peter drew his sword and stepped in front of his little brother.

"Try and take him, then!" Peter growled.

"Do you really think mere force will deny me my right, Little King?" the Witch laughed. "Aslan knows that unless I have blood as the law demands, all of Narnia will be overturned and perish in fire and water. That boy." She pointed to Edmund with her wand. "Will die. As is tradition. You dare not refuse me."

"You're bluffing," Holly snarled.

"Am I?" the Witch taunted.

"Enough!" Aslan commanded, looking at the Witch. "I will talk with you alone."

The pair disappeared into Aslan's tent. Holly stared after them, wondering what sort of plan Aslan had. She knew one thing – Edmund wasn't leaving her sight until that awful woman left.

"Holly?"

"What?" Holly snapped, turning to face Edmund.

He smiled faintly, and Holly saw the fear on his face. "I can't feel my hand."

Holly sighed. "Sorry," she muttered, letting go.

Edmund smiled and gently took her hand again. "I didn't say I wanted you to let go."

After a while, everyone sat down in the grass. Edmund was pulling at the grass nervously. Holly was lying beside him, staring up at the clouds. Everyone at the camp was tense, and Orieus kept glaring at the Witch's party. His hand was resting on his sword, and Holly was sure that the ogres and the dwarf were one wrong move away from losing their heads.

Finally, after nearly an hour, Aslan and the Witch came out of the tent.

Everyone jumped to their feet and waited for one of the two to say something. Holly was holding her breath. Edmund grabbed her hand again, and Holly knew he was terrified.

"She has renounced her claim on the Son of Adam's blood."

The Narnians cheered and Holly turned to grin at Edmund. The look of relief on his face was amazing.

Edmund's hand was ripped from Holly's as Lucy launched herself into her brother's arms. Edmund laughed and picked her up off the ground from hugging her so tightly.

"How do I know your promise will be kept?" the Witch asked before she left.

In reply, Aslan let out a terrifying roar.

The Narnians cheered even louder as the Witch and her party fled the camp.

* * *

**I'm so sorry I didn't update last week! School has started back, and it's been hectic as I play two varsity sports. I hope this chapter made up for the long wait since Edmund is home safe :)**


	9. A Change of Plans

Holly couldn't sleep.

She should be horribly tired. After the Witch had left the camp, Holly, Susan, and Lucy had gone back to the archery field and trained until nightfall. They only left when Orieus insisted that they go get some sleep.

Still, Holly just couldn't get comfortable enough to sleep. She kept tossing and turning restlessly. Finally, she gave up and sat up in bed. Susan and Lucy both appeared to be sleeping.

With a frustrated sigh, Holly got up and left the tent. She went and sat down by the fire that was kept running through the night. Everyone else was fast asleep, and it was strangely quiet.

She heard something from the boys' tent and frowned. It almost sounded like someone was having an asthma attack.

Holly got up and went to the tent. She hesitantly went inside.

Edmund was sitting in his hammock with his knees pulled tightly to his chest. He was gasping for air, sweating, as pale as a sheet, and shaking like crazy.

Holly ran over and sat down in the hammock in front of him.

"Edmund, what's wrong?" she asked.

"I don't know," Edmund choked out. "I had a nightmare about the Witch and I woke up and – and –"

He trailed off with a shudder. Holly realized he was having a panic attack. She scooted closer and gently placed both hands on his shoulders.

"Edmund, you have to breathe," she said softly. "It's going to be all right. The Witch isn't here. _Breathe._"

Edmund struggled to get his breathing under control, and Holly glanced at Peter. How was he not awake by now?

"Why didn't you wake Peter?" Holly asked.

"I thought it would just go away," Edmund shrugged, his voice shaky.

Holly sat with Edmund as he calmed down, and slowly his breathing returned to normal.

"What was that?" Edmund asked.

"A panic attack," Holly told him.

"How did you know what to do?"

Holly sighed. "Erm…my mum had one when she found out my dad died. At first, she thought she was having a heart attack, so I called an ambulance. I watched the paramedic talk her through it."

Edmund looked at her sadly. "I'm so sorry about your dad."

"Me too," Holly said, her eyes slightly glassy.

Edmund took one look at her expression and knew that there was no way he was letting her go back to her room and cry herself to sleep. She had been there for him, so now he was going to be there for her.

"We should try to get some sleep," he suggested quietly.

He moved over to make room for Holly. She didn't argue when Edmund pulled the blanket over both of them and gave her one of his pillows. Holly nestled into his side, and the pair quickly drifted off to sleep.

They woke at an ungodly hour the next morning to the sound of leaves rustling in their tent. A dryad was floating in midair.

Edmund and Holly sat bolt upright, and Peter awoke, drawing his sword.

_Oh, _now_ he wakes up._

"Be still, my princes and princess," the dryad said kindly.

Peter finally noticed Holly was with Edmund, but chose to ignore it for the time being.

"I bring grave news from your sisters," the dryad continued.

* * *

Peter emerged from Aslan's tent and shook his head at Edmund and Holly.

"She's right. He's gone."

Holly couldn't believe it. How could Aslan actually be _dead?_ And how on earth were they supposed to fight this war without him?

"Then you'll have to lead us," Edmund told Peter.

"I can't!" Peter insisted, shaking his head frantically.

"Aslan believed you could," Edmund said. "And so do I."

Peter looked at his brother, and Holly saw the doubt in his eyes.

"We can do this, Peter," she agreed.

Orieus chose that moment to approach the three. "The Witch's army is nearing, Sire. What are your orders?"

Peter and Orieus began making battle plans, and Holly noticed Edmund slip away. She followed him into the boys' tent.

Just in time to see him throw a pillow across the room.

"Edmund!" Holly said in shock.

Edmund turned to her with a pained expression. "This is all my fault! It's my fault Aslan is dead!"

"Ed, _what_ are you talking about?" Holly asked, stepping closer in concern.

"Don't you see?" Edmund exclaimed. "He died in my place! I was supposed to die on the Stone Table, and he took my place, Hol! It's my fault."

"Stop it!" Holly said sharply. "Edmund, stop it. You made a mistake. It happens. Now suck it up, mister, because we have a war to win, and we don't have time for me to explain all the reasons you're being stupid."

Edmund stared at her in shock.

"Aslan did what he did for a reason," Holly went on. "You're obviously needed here, so stop blaming yourself for everything and figure out what Aslan wanted you to do!"

Edmund smiled faintly at her.

"What?" she asked.

"It's just…you're a bit terrifying for someone so small," he teased.

Holly shrugged. "Why do you think I'm so sarcastic? It's my only defense."

"From what I hear, you're pretty good with that bow and arrow as well," Edmund said, nodding to the quiver strapped on her back.

She shrugged again.

Peter poked his head in the tent.

"Come on, you two! I need your help out here."

He disappeared again, and Holly looked at Edmund.

"So, are you done blaming yourself?" she asked.

Edmund rolled his eyes at her.

"Come on," he said. "Let's go help Peter. Like you said, we have a war to win."

Holly grinned and followed him out of the tent to where Peter was bent over a map of Beruna.

They could do this. They could beat the Witch.

* * *

**Hello everyone! I really hope you like this chapter because it's one of my favorites :)**


	10. The Battle at Beruna

Holly's hands were shaking, but her face was determined and calm. She looked down at the Narnian army and hoped that most would survive this. She saw Peter and Orieus at the very front, talking with an eagle who had been sent to look at the Witch's army.

Holly took a deep breath, knowing it was almost time. She had an arrow notched and held her bow so that she could aim and fire in less than a second if needed.

Edmund looked at her warily.

"Are you ready for this?"

"Absolutely not," Holly replied. "You?"

"Never been more terrified in my life."

Edmund and Holly looked at each other for a second, and then Holly smiled faintly.

"Well, I suppose we'd better go ahead and win this war so we can stop worrying," she said in a matter-of-face tone.

"That's the spirit," Mr. Beaver chuckled.

The three smiled and turned back towards the field.

Edmund and Holly gasped slightly as the Witch's army approached. It was huge, and very angry-looking.

"Giants," Holly muttered. "They have _giants_."

Edmund smiled nervously. "Giants aren't that scary."

One of the giants let out a horrible battle cry, and Holly winced.

"If you say so."

Peter looked up at Edmund nervously, and the younger boy nodded.

Peter turned around and drew his sword. A horn sounded, and the Narnians let out a battle cry.

Edmund drew his sword, and Holly raised her bow and arrow.

Peter's sword dropped, and the gryphons flew towards the Witch's army, carrying giant rocks.

The Narnians cheered as the gryphons dropped the rocks on the opposing army.

Peter raised his sword once again, and his battle cry was heard even by those on the rocks.

"For Narnia, and for Aslan!"

The Narnians charged. The armies clashed in the middle of the battlefield, and the sounds of clashing swords and cries of pain could be heard even on the rocks.

Edmund gave the command for the phoenix to join the fray, and it ignited a wall of fire between the armies.

It only slowed the Witch down for a second. She used her wand to extinguish the fire, and her army advanced.

"Fall back! Draw them to the rocks!"

"That's the signal!" Mr. Beaver shouted. "Come on!"

The archers and the remaining army ran further and further down the rocks, with Edmund and Holly in the lead.

Holly stopped in the very front and took her aim, and the rest of the archers followed her lead while Edmund led the foot soldiers into the battle.

Holly waited until the front lines were nearly to the rocks, and then –

"FIRE!"

The archers' arrows rained down on the Witch's army. As the archers reloaded and fired at their own pace, Edmund and the foot soldiers jumped into the fray.

It wasn't long before the Witch's army began to reach the rocks. Holly didn't have enough time to notch an arrow and fire before a wolf jumped towards her.

"Screw it," she muttered, and she started throwing, stabbing, and slicing with her arrows, firing only when she had enough room.

It was actually quite effective.

Until Holly reached back to find she was out of arrows. And a Minotaur was headed straight for her.

_If you believe in this bow, it shall not fail you._

Holly wasn't convinced that this bow was magical. She wasn't even convinced that good magic _existed_. All she had seen was the dark magic from the Witch. And Holly was used to only believing what she could see.

But there was an angry Minotaur about six feet away. If there was ever a time to believe in something she couldn't see, it was now. So she closed her eyes and concentrated. Holly slowly reached back.

And grabbed an arrow.

Holly's eyes flew open as she heard the Minotaur roar. She notched the arrow and shot him between the eyes.

Holly kept fighting, and she didn't run out of arrows again.

It could've been minutes or hours before she heard Peter's voice in the middle of the fighting.

"Edmund! There's too many! Get out of here! Get the girls and get home!"

Edmund appeared out of the mess and grabbed Holly by the hand.

"Come on!" Mr. Beaver yelled, leading the way up the rocks.

"Wait," Edmund yelled. He looked at Holly with raw determination in his eyes. "Hol, the wand. We have to destroy the wand, or else we don't have a chance."

Holly nodded, tightening her grip on her bow. "I've got you covered."

"Peter said get out of here!" Mr. Beaver yelled.

"Peter's not king yet!" Edmund replied, and he went back into the fray.

Holly went to one of the lower rocks and helped clear Edmund's path. Anyone who came after him, she shot. Edmund reached the Witch, and Holly found that she had a clear shot. She fired.

At the last second, a wolf jumped in front of the arrow and died for his queen. Holly cursed when she realized that she had attracted attention. Another wolf and a Minotaur were climbing the rocks after her.

As the wolf jumped at her, Holly stabbed him through the heart and flung his body away in midair.

The Minotaur swung his fist wildly at her, and Holly ducked, slashing at his ankles. He roared in pain and swung again. This time he hit Holly, and she went tumbling down the rocks.

Holly groaned in pain as she sat up. From the ground, Holly aimed and shot, killing the Minotaur.

She scrambled to her feet and looked back to where Edmund was fighting the Witch.

Just in time to see her stab her broken wand into Edmund's stomach.

"EDMUND!" she and Peter both screamed.

Peter charged at the Witch as Holly fought her way across the field to Edmund. She finally reached him to find a faun, a centaur, and a cheetah all protecting him from further harm.

Holly dropped to her knees beside him, and he smiled weakly.

"Hello, Hol."

"You're a bloody idiot, do you know that?" Holly said shakily.

"Sorry."

"You're going to be okay," Holly insisted, feeling tears welling in her eyes.

Edmund smiled at her. "Then why are you crying?"

"Shut up," Holly instructed as the first tear slid down her cheek. "You're not going to die. I won't allow it."

"I'm glad I met you, Holly," Edmund said.

"Stop it," Holly demanded. "Stop saying goodbye, Ed."

There was a great roar, and Holly looked up to see Aslan. He, Susan, and Lucy led in a fresh wave of Narnians troops.

"Ed, Aslan's alive!" Holly told him. Holly looked down to find Edmund's eyes closed. "Ed? Edmund!"

The battle was over quickly, after Aslan killed the Witch. Edmund was fading fast, and Holly didn't know how to help him. She looked at the wound, which was still seeping blood. Holly took a deep breath and placed her hand over the gash.

Suddenly, an arrow whizzed past Holly and struck Ginabrik in the heart. She realized that he had been about to kill her and Edmund.

Holly looked up to see Susan, Peter, and Lucy running over.

Susan pulled Edmund's helmet off and cradled his head in her lap as Lucy pulled out her healing cordial with shaking hands. Holly held one of Edmund's hands in both of hers as Lucy tipped a drop of red liquid into his open mouth.

For a second, Edmund stopped breathing altogether.

And then he coughed.

Slowly, Edmund's eyes opened. Peter pulled him into a hug immediately with tears in his eyes.

"When are you going to learn to do as you're told?" Peter croaked, looking at his brother.

Edmund smiled as he was pulled into a group hug. Aslan approached the children. He stopped at one of the stone statues and breathed on them. Before their eyes, he began to come back to life.

Lucy grinned at the others before taking off with her cordial, ready to heal any others who were injured.

Edmund turned to grin at Holly. "Why are you still crying?"

"Because you scared the hell out of me, Edmund Pevensie!" she practically shouted, wiping at her eyes.

Edmund smiled sheepishly and Holly pulled him into a tight hug.

* * *

**Sorry again for the late update. It's been a rough couples weeks, and to be honest I completely forgot to update until tonight -_- I'll try to have the next chapter up next Saturday!**


	11. The Silver Lining

Holly swished her skirt around in slight amazement. She had been given a beautiful navy blue dress to wear to the coronation. A dryad had done her hair with half of it in an elegant up-do, and the rest hanging in loose curls around her shoulders.

There was a slight knock at her open doorway, and she turned to see Mr. Tumnus smiling at her. He had traded his simple red scarf for an elegant green one.

Holly had only had time to speak to Mr. Tumnus a few times since arriving at the castle – things had been pretty crazy with preparations – but she and the faun got along very well, and Holly hoped he would stick around the palace for a while.

"I was sent to tell you it's time," Mr. Tumnus said. "Are you ready?"

"To become nobility?" Holly laughed. "Absolutely not."

Mr. Tumnus grinned. "Holly Robinson, you will make a fine Lady of Narnia."

Holly smiled. "I'm just glad Peter, Edmund, Susan, and Lucy have to do all the hard work. I couldn't imagine having to run a country! But I know they'll do a great job."

Mr. Tumnus smiled at her. "Come on, then. We would be in so much trouble if we were late."

Holly nodded and followed him out the door. Aslan and the Pevensie siblings were already outside the throne room. Susan and Lucy walked on one side of the lion, with Peter and Edmund on the other side, and Holly and Mr. Tumnus behind them.

They walked towards the front. There were four large chairs and one smaller chair at the end. Peter went to the middle, with Susan ad Edmund on either side of him, and Lucy and Holly on the outsides.

Mr. and Mrs. Beaver walked in, carrying four thrones and a circlet. Aslan smiled at the five children and then began to speak.

"Presenting, Princess Holly the Fair."

Mr. Tumnus took the silver circlet and walked to Holly. With a smile, he placed it on her head.

"To the glistening eastern sea, I give you Queen Lucy the Valiant."

Mr. Tumnus placed a silver crown with a beautiful flower design on Lucy's head. Mr. Tumnus winked at Lucy, and she beamed.

"To the great western wood, King Edmund the Just."

Mr. Tumnus smiled at Edmund as he approached, letting the younger boy know that he was forgiven for his past mistakes. He carefully perched a silver crown on Edmund's dark hair.

"To the radiant southern sun, Queen Susan the Gentle."

Susan smiled confidently as Mr. Tumnus placed a beautiful golden crown on her head. She smiled at her sister, who giggled in response.

"And to the clear northern sky, High King Peter the Magnificent."

Peter bent down proudly so Mr. Tumnus could place the golden crown on his head. When he stood up, he beamed out at the crowd.

Aslan turned to face them.

"Once a ruler of Narnia, always a ruler of Narnia. May your wisdom grace us until the stars rain down from the heavens."

The Narnians burst into applause and began cheering for their new monarchs.

"Long Live King Peter! Long Live Queen Susan! Long Live King Edmund! Long Live Queen Lucy! Long Live Princess Holly!"

* * *

"Crazy, isn't it?"

Holly jumped at Edmund's voice. After hours of celebration and dancing at their coronation ball, she had needed a few minutes to breathe. Holly had been standing outside on the balcony alone, looking up at the stars, when Edmund snuck up on her.

"What's crazy?"

"This." With a grin, he tapped her circlet to show that he was talking about their new status.

"Oh," Holly smiled. "Yes, it's crazy."

Holly leaned against the railing and smiled when a mermaid waved at her from the sea below. Edmund stood next to her, looking around their new kingdom in amazement.

"I just keep wondering why I'm here," Holly said. "I mean, I'm happy to be here, of course, but...I'm not really needed here, am I?"

Edmund frowned and thought about it.

"Well, maybe Narnia didn't need you," he said quietly. "Maybe _you_ needed _Narnia_."

Slowly, a smile spread across Holly's face. She hadn't thought about it that way. If she was being honest, she was happier in Narnia than she had been in a long time.

"Whatever the case," Edmund went on with a shrug, "I'm glad you're here, Hol."

Holly smiled and gave him a light shove. "Well, someone has to keep you from getting yourself killed."

"I'm never living that down, am I?" Edmund groaned.

"No," Holly said, putting on a stern expression. "Honestly, Edmund. Nobody likes a martyr."

Edmund rolled his eyes and reached for Holly's hand. "Come on."

"Where are we going?"

"To dance. Maybe that will shut you up."

Holly laughed and followed him to the dance floor.

* * *

**Well, there you have it! This is the last chapter before the epilogue, but don't worry. Edmund and Holly's story is far from over ;)**


	12. Epilogue

**Fifteen Years Later**

"Race you!" Lucy giggled as she flew past Holly and Susan on her horse.

Susan and Holly grinned at each other before nudging their horses and galloping after Lucy.

Holly slowed down, putting a hand over her mouth. She and her horse came to a complete stop, and Holly closed her eyes as the world spun slightly.

The girls came back, looking concerned.

"You all right, Hol?" Susan asked.

"You're looking a bit green," Lucy added.

"I'm fine," Holly insisted. "I'm not completely better from that fever I had last week, I suppose."

Before the girls could reply, Peter and Edmund rushed past.

"Come on, you three, we spotted the White Stag!" Peter shouted.

The three girls looked at each other in excitement before they raced after the boys, and the incident was completely forgotten. Lucy quickly overtook her brothers and went in the lead, laughing happily. Holly and Susan flew past Edmund.

Holly turned around to see Edmund had stopped and turned back. His horse, Phillip, had been with him since the beginning of their reign, and he was getting on up in years. Holly decided to give Edmund a hard time for it anyway.

"Can't keep up?" she teased.

Edmund rolled his eyes at her. "You know, sometimes your words are hurtful."

"Well, maybe you shouldn't have married me," Holly replied cheekily.

"Now what fun would that be?" Edmund grinned, leaning over to kiss her on the cheek.

Phillip and Rosy both groaned. Edmund and Holly grinned at their horses as Susan, Lucy, and Peter came back.

"Come on, Ed!" Susan said. "What are you doing?"

"Just catching my breath," Edmund said, sparing Phillip from any embarrassment.

"Well, that's all we'll catch at this rate," Lucy laughed.

"What did he say, Su?" Holly quipped.

"You girls wait at the castle, I'll catch the White Stag myself," Susan mocked in an overly dramatic Edmund impersonation.

Everyone, including Edmund, began laughing at Susan's light teasing.

Peter looked up at something and frowned. "What's this?"

"I'm surprise you can see past that beard of yours, Pete," Holly snorted.

Peter rolled his eyes at her. His three sisters had told him for months that his beard was getting out of control. Edmund, however was no help. He kept telling Peter to keep it, simply to annoy the girls.

"It does seem familiar," Susan remarked, and the five dismounted their horses.

Holly looked up as well. Partially hidden in the trees was a lamp-post. What was a lamp-post doing way out in the woods?

"As if from a dream," Edmund murmured.

"Or a dream of a dream," Susan added.

"Or a dream, of a dream, of a dream," Holly said sarcastically.

Susan glared at Holly, who pretended to look innocent. Susan couldn't hide a smile.

"Spare Oom!" Lucy remarked suddenly, and then she took off in the woods.

"Lucy!" Peter called.

"Not again!" Susan sighed as the other four followed her.

"Lu?" Holly called once they got closer.

"Come on!" Lucy demanded excitedly.

They followed Lucy further in the woods, and the space around them seemed to shrink. It got darker, and the space was so small that the five could barely move.

Holly's hand brushed against something soft.

"These aren't branches," Peter stated.

"They're…coats," Holly said in confusion.

"OW!" Lucy shouted as Peter stepped on her.

"Susan, you're on my foot!"

"Edmund, you're on mine!"

"Peter, move over!"

"Stop shoving!"

"Ow! Holly, you elbowed me!"

"Stop stepping on my feet!"

"Oomph!"

A door suddenly swung open, and the five of them went tumbling onto a hardwood floor.

Holly groaned and propped herself up on her elbows, looking around. She looked at Edmund and gasped. He was young again. They all were.

The door to the room opened, and Professor Kirke walked in.

"Oh! There you are!" he exclaimed with a smile. "What were you all doing in the wardrobe?"

The five children smiled at each other.

"You wouldn't believe us if we told you, Sir," Peter replied with a laugh.

Professor Kirke threw something, and Peter caught it. It was a cricket ball. The professor smirked.

"Try me."

* * *

**Well, there it is. The Silver Lining is officially finished.**

**But don't worry, Edmund and Holly's story is far from over. I will be writing a sequel, I'm just not sure which time period I want to use. It will either take place during the Golden Age or during Prince Caspian. I will be making a poll on my profile to see which you lovely people would prefer :)**

**Thank you so much to everyone who followed, favorited, and reviewed this story. I've had tons of fun writing it and I hope you enjoyed reading it. I will end this super long Author's Note with a question: Can anyone guess what else is happening in this chapter other than the Pevensies and Holly going home? It's a small detail that will be pretty important later on...:)**


End file.
